


Trouble （扉斑校园）

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 扉斑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765
Summary: 如题。甜，清水。微带卡年龄操作。





	Trouble （扉斑校园）

Trouble - 扉斑

“嗷！”宇智波斑愤怒地转过头，他引以为傲的一头长乱发被不轻不重地揪了一把；虽然力度一如既往地被控制在了根本不会让人吃痛的程度，他仍然要怒吼，为了他那男子汉不可侵犯的尊严——或者说此时对于那家伙来说还剩下的硕果仅存的那些吧。  
对，那家伙。他半扭过头，冲着出现在视线中的挑起一边嘴角不动声色却又分明得意洋洋地享受着周围同学起哄的混蛋咬牙切齿。千手扉间，是他老爸生意上死对头的次子，比他大了快一岁，不知怎么就阴差阳错地和他从小到大都分到一个学校、一个班。仗着壮了一圈的体格和高过半头的身高，以及理科方面令人发指的过人天赋，这个白毛混蛋从奶声奶气的幼儿园岁月到如今同窗第十年，都理直气壮地隔着一张课桌把斑欺负到屡屡炸毛。幼儿园的时候天天哭就不说了，黑历史，就连男子汉期间的宇智波家长子也特别没出息地被扉间扯掉他头绳那回气到跑到操场边缘偷偷哭，虽然没哭几声就被不知从哪冒出来的那个坏蛋冷着脸给抱住了，然后又被不由分说地用有着好闻气味的干净手帕抹了一脸。“喂，别闹了，爱哭鬼。”比他早变声的扉间操着他那深邃迷人的成年嗓音，反而让还是少年音的斑哭得更凶，最后只好一把把稍矮些的炸毛小子搂到怀里，然后一边做贼心虚地环顾四周提防同样逃课的同学或者传达室大爷一边压低了嗓子：“对……对不起，是我不好。下次不欺负你了。”有生之年唯一一次，听到这个骄傲自大到从来都没向老师们低过头的家伙语气特温柔地道歉，让时年十五岁的少年斑莫名地受到了触动，在把鼻涕眼泪抹在扉间干净喷香的校服肩膀后震惊地抬起头眨巴着大眼仰视着扭过头不愿看他的后桌，于震惊和诡异的……感动？中接受了歉意，然后在放学以后理所当然地蹭了他一顿大餐。但是自不用说，从那次道歉过后已经过了两年，现在他们一起升入木叶高中，关系并没有丝毫改善——好吧，还是有一点的，那就是也变声了的（终于！）宇智波斑已经找到抗衡这种欺负的办法。  
比如现在，偷瞟了一眼讲台上转身过去板书的数学老师，宇智波斑抓紧时机，从还在痞笑的混蛋肤色偏白的长手指中抢回自己那屡头发，然后“嗖”地抽走他的笔袋和数学课本，再“噌”地往前一挪，将身体和椅子一起移开方便扉间攻击的范围。这下这家伙要想够到他就必须得从座位上站起来，那等会就等着吃老师的粉笔头吧，哈哈。他伏在桌子上两手特别少女地交叉着抱紧那宝贵的战利品歪着头暗笑，没看见同桌带土的怜悯表情。“你这是在作死，斑，讲真的。”他的远房表弟叼着笔，一边视奸讲台上那个挺拔的身影一边冲斑摇头。作为旁观者他在开学的这三个月里目睹了这对冤家如此多的“交锋”，已经觉得自己快被带成半个同性恋了。说真的，怎么能有人允许如此暧昧又无意义的调情举动公然上演在重点高中的课堂上，这严重干扰像他这样的纯洁孩子的身心健康成长好吗？周围的人早就是带着情侣滤镜在对他们起哄了，偏偏就当事人本人好像浑然不知。真是虚假的世界，还是视奸卡卡西老师浑圆的屁股有意思；他换了个角度咬笔头，装模作样地翻过一页练习册，对，再往下蹲一点……  
咯噔咯噔，斑的座椅被踢得产生了一阵微型地震，把他从得意瞬时吓到满脸惊恐。周围刚安静下去的哄笑又浅浅浮起来一阵。“还给我。”还是冷静到不得了的男低音，说实在的最惹斑生气的一点倒不是恶作剧本身，而是扉间那永远沉着冷静霸道总裁的态度，好像认真的动气的只有他一人，好像在意的也只有他……操！踢个屁啊，腿长了不起啊？！炸毛了的斑往后一甩头，哪怕中招过无数次的带土在走神中慌忙躲避也来不及，被一把粗长的头发巴掌般甩了满脸不住痛呼；他瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼紧盯着他的死对头，连卧蚕都快被撑平了，低吼了一句：“就不，怎么地，来打我啊？”然后做了截止目前为止，他在这场战争中做过最过分的举动——他把扉间的数学课本撕了两半，然后又是两半。  
卧槽？！圆珠笔从口中掉落，倒抽一口气的带土几乎能听见周遭除了学霸群外都在默默关注他们这边动静的教室那整齐的惊叹。多年小受难道要翻身做主人？高一（三）班异常激烈地押了快四个月筹码的、几乎撕裂了整个班集体的“扉间与斑到底有没有猫腻/到底谁是受”（这两个项目带土都押了很多钱，分别押在“肯定有”和“斑受”上，并且厚颜无耻地作为表弟向对家们泄露了很多瞎编乱造的“内部情报”）的赌难道就要在此刻见分晓？！紧张感几乎能用手摸到，扉间那厢依然不动声色，却能看见英挺的眉毛慢慢皱紧，呼吸也急促了起来，他的同桌柱间在专心听讲的同时默默把自己的铅笔盒往靠墙那边挪了挪，为大战作准备。眼看场面一触即发，十分担心课堂秩序的数学课代表大和同学又气又怕，赶快轻轻咳嗽了一声，然后拼命朝扉斑这一块儿做手势，同时示意班长柱间同学干点人事，也管一管。好学生柱间并不为所动，视线始终锁定在卡卡西老师写出的妙趣横生的解体步骤上，边飞快抄写边耸了耸肩。  
气氛越来越紧张。斑瞪着扉间，见他还无动作但也不放下自己的椅子，干脆一不做二不休地把笔袋也打开了开始一根根拆他的笔并且——因为一时间想不到有什么更气人的做法——逐根把那些看起来就很贵的文具舔过去，尤其盯准了那支他平素最爱的钢笔，直接含在嘴里做抽插运动。他明显能看见那个人沉不住气了，左边的眉峰挑到了天上去。“叮零零～～”下课铃突然响起，倒也把八成都在走神的学生们吓了一跳。  
“诶？又下课啦？唔——”刚写完题的旗木老师也吓了一小跳，收入第三排靠墙那个一直在STK的某宇智波眼底简直快要萌化了。他似乎对底下的风起云涌浑然不觉，偏着头打量了一下自己的板书然后拍了拍手，漫不经心地丢下结课的嘱咐：“嗯，那就这样吧，同学们抄一下解题方式，有问题来找我，下堂课我在四班——带土你应该知道吧；然后麻烦大和帮我上午放学前收齐作业，来交给我的时候提醒我拿晚自习练习的内容。”说完冲兢兢业业的课代表点了点头，根本没朝几乎是从他话音一落就围满了人的某个角落投以任何关注，干脆地收了自己的东西便消失在门口。他走得如此之快，等带土向此前无数次那样熟练地收拾好书包从桌底下钻出来避难到饮水机旁之后才反应过来：等等，老师那句话是什么意思？  
先不管了，先看他那个刺头表哥和千手家阴森恐怖的学霸小子要怎么闹起来再说。带土把书包扔到饮水机后，扒开两个人开始兴致勃勃地加入起哄中：“揍他，斑，削他！”此时刚下课了两分钟的隔壁班的好事分子也听闻了消息开始围观，场面好不热闹。  
处于暴风眼中心的斑因为椅子一直被扉间那长到令人发指的腿勾住不得不站起来，然后一不做二不休地把已经被撕成好几瓣的课本丢到扉间桌上。“我就撕你书了，你能怎样？”他声音不很大地吼了一句，想了想又加上：“我可不是那个会被你欺负哭的小孩子了，千手扉间。我受够了。你这家伙太过分了。”  
被挑衅的男生撩了撩眼前的几缕白发——引发班级内外迷妹们的浅浅骚动，扉间一直凭借成绩和外貌稳居木叶校草榜首——认真接受了斑的怒视，然后咳嗽了一声，站起来撸起袖子，接着抓过斑的校服领子。所有围观者都倒抽一口气，只有观战了不知几千次的带土翻了个白眼：能看出来千手根本没使劲，斑根本连桌子都没撞出声音。放水的死基佬。  
但无论如何，两人的身高差加上中间的课桌，使得黑发的那一方几乎是被双脚微离地地揪了起来。这个视角下的扉间颇有几分吓人，但是男人就要敢做敢当，不能怂，斑强迫着自己保持怒目圆睁的炸毛态。  
扉间似乎格外享受这个动作，常年健身让他能毫不费力地保持单手揪斑且让对方难以挣扎；他又提了他好一会儿才慢悠悠地开了口：“过分了，是么？”随后保持手上动作，下半身却灵活地一闪绕过了桌子来到小个子一方的面前。斑抓住了他的手腕，先是一只然后是双手，却也阻止不了他的逼近。力量差距太悬殊了，斑一边做好过会儿真打起来戳他眼或者裤裆或者朝他脸上吐口水的种种绝望准备一边暗自发毒誓今天之后一定要好好健身多喝牛奶。扉间以这个力度把他推到了墙上。这个角度，正好连走廊上围观的学生们都能看清楚。  
要来了。斑闭上眼准备迎接要让他丢掉几颗牙齿的一拳，然后……  
？？！  
温热的唇，滚烫鼻息，然后是和手帕校服一个调的好闻香味，有点扎人的胡茬；下一秒就被灵活又色情的舌头给捉住了，毫无办法又越陷越深，直到找不回呼吸……  
一吻罢了，物理化学课代表、篮球队长、年级前十的千手扉间同学撤回他那张不饶人的嘴，素来冷酷的面容上添了几分脉脉温情。他还抓着斑的领口，拿另一只手揉了揉男孩子有点扎人的头毛，凑近那张已经红炸了的小脸低语了一句，以两年前同样的歉意：“嗯，我的确是挺过分的，对不起了。”  
砰，带土的书包连同里面满满的违禁内容一起砸到了地上。Whoa, 他在一片尖叫声中瞪圆了眼睛，这可太够格了，以及大概放学前就可以拿钱了……

但是他还是没拿到钱，因为他的小表哥不见了。数学课是上午倒数第二节课，下面是辉夜老师教的英语课。这位外国籍老师严厉得要死，据说是某知名大学毕业的高材生，反正她的课上即便是刚经历了堪比偶像剧情节的刺激的同学们也不敢造次，都把嘴闭严了老实听讲。斑虽然不是英语课代表，但始终是班上天赋最高成绩最好的学生，尤其口语格外出色，所以辉夜老师特别喜欢他。但是他被扉间亲完了之后就像见到鬼一样头也不回地跑了，紧接着上课铃响，走进教室的老师立刻留意到带土旁边的空位子。  
“宇智波同学，你的表哥呢？”一头白金色头发浅紫瞳孔的老师漂亮是漂亮，一瞪起眼来还真让人心惊。带土站起来，支支吾吾着挠脑袋：“啊……啊，斑他——报告老师，斑他肚子不舒服去医务室了。好像。嗯。”同时使劲在心里默念不要抽我默写不要抽我默写不要抽我……  
“哦，是吗？”紧接着又警示性地扫视了底下一圈，大筒木老师极为不满地训诫道：“即便如此，无故缺课迟到都是非常不可取的行为。下午第一节是美术课，”察觉到底下几个期待眼神，语气又加重几分：“我已经和红老师讲过了改成我的课，正好给你们做一堂模拟考。等到时候我再问问斑同学吧。”  
啊……但好在没喊我默——正准备坐下的贴墙·战战兢兢·一个字课文都没背的带土还没松一口气，就被纤长的手指点住：“别急着坐下，既然斑同学不在就请他的同桌替他上前示范默写第五课课文。”  
操。斑，真的希望你早日被扉间爆菊。后来抄了五十遍课文不能去打篮球也不能STK卡卡西老师的带土每抄一遍都在心里念上这句话一次。

午休的两小时斑也没回来。带土因为要在下午上课之前完成抄课文不能回家，遂灵机一动，跑到数学组办公室去守株待兔。令人欣喜地，他逮到了正翘着大长腿看他那本小黄书的帅老师，见到他来还招呼他过来坐“哟，小带土，这么用功啊，中午都不回家？”  
“呜，辉夜老师欺负我，罚我抄一百遍课文，都没时间去吃饭了。”不良少年此时努力作出一副受气的小黑堍状，他特别擅长在卡卡西老师面前进行表演，好像智商超高的老师也挺吃这一套。  
“啊呀啊呀，这么可怜呀～”青年男子揉了揉这个个头已经和他差不多的小家伙的头，把他坐的转椅拉近一点，“那我回来和她说说抄五十遍就行啦。吃东西了吗？”  
“呜，嗯，没吃饱……”装可怜真管用！老师真苏！见好偏不收的堍又嘟起了嘴。  
“是吗？那怎么行，正是长身体的时候，来，吃老师的鳗鱼便当吧～”说着打开餐盒，连一次性餐具都帮带土掰好放好；话说年级组长、市区会考出题人的青年才俊旗木老师怎么会看不穿这小子就是成天偷懒不做作业才被罚！或者嘴角上还挂着的红豆糕残渣！但没办法啊谁让平常吊儿郎当的小家伙卖萌的样子特别特别可爱呢！  
“嗯！谢谢卡卡西老师！老师的鳗鱼饭真好吃～”眼瞧着这一师一生在空无旁人的午休办公室里眉来眼去、你侬我侬，带土马上就要顺势搂上老师的小腰再磨蹭着要喂口饭的当口，突然传来了敲门声。千手扉间的扑克脸俨然出现在门玻璃上。“不好意思，找一下带土同学。”  
操你大爷的邪教夫妇。带土来到门外的时候脸已经快和头发差不多黑。“你要干嘛？！？你没看到——”  
“看到什么，你和旗木老师公然在教学区域发展违纪又违法的禁断关系？”天塌了都改不了的毒舌属性一触即发，不触也发：“我没时间管这个。你表哥呢？”  
“我c——扉间你……”想骂他，又想起篮球场上好几次被撞飞的体验，带土恨恨地收住脏话，然后才真想起斑来：“他没去二号食堂吗？一乐呢？”那小子偏执狂一般口味独特，一般只去这两家地方吃豆皮寿司和味增拉面。  
“食堂，一乐，一乐对面楼上的日式茶餐厅，他家门口的寿司店，我都去过了。他也不在家。”像背化学式般面无表情气也不喘地报出这些，不知是不是带土的错觉，这个高智商跟踪狂在冷静之下似乎显得挺担心的。他只好诚实地摇头：“我没看见他，我刚才一直在教室抄课文来着。”转念之后又特别埋怨这罪魁祸首，朝他肩上来了一拳：“还不都怪你这家伙？你是怎么想的啊，让他难堪？不知道斑那家伙多爱面子么？”按照表哥素来的性格推算，带土略有点担忧地抱起了胳膊：“搞不好他跑哪个电影院去自己蹲角落抑郁了，哎算了要到晚上还不回来我跟你分头去找。”  
对他的埋怨扉间倒没说什么，只是稍微沉吟了下，然后没头没脑地问了一句：“他喜欢吃什么午餐？”  
“哈？”  
“午餐，吃什么，菜式。”像是对弱智交流般缓慢比划着，顿时让学渣更火冒三丈：“我他妈知道你在说什么！我是说都什么时候了你还问这个？人都没了！”  
“哦，并没有。他会回来的，而且很快就会到了，在第一节课上课之前。”就是那种，天才一贯的“这道题老子闭着眼用脚趾头也能做出来但解题思路是如此之弱智以至于老子根本不屑于和尔等金鱼解释”的平滑语气。  
“什么意思——”  
“你不需要知道。所以他平时吃什么菜？别忘了你书包里那摞蹩脚情书还在我手上，除非你想我现在给卡卡西老师……”  
“豆皮寿司！味增面！配点西柚汁啥的！”  
“收到。谢了，体育课代表。”说“谢”字的时候已经成了个远去的后脑勺了。  
“喂！你给我站住，臭小子！”带土跳脚，朝他的背影挥拳头：“不许欺负我哥！虽然我们血缘挺远，你也甭想占他什么便宜——听见没有！”  
扉间朝他特别好汉姿态又特别不屑地一挥手。带土仔细想想，恍然，也就自嘲着吹着口哨重新走进数学老师的办公室里。

果然，在他回到教室的时候扉、斑两人已经都在了。班里还有零星几个学霸或者家远的同学在午休，但唯一出声的只有他俩。斑面前摆着并非来自他常光顾那两家的明显高档的餐盒和饮品，扉间倚坐在带土的位子上，长腿一条踩着斑的椅子楞一条伸到地上，而斑交叉着的另一款校服裤腿就搭在其上几分。白发男生的胳膊更是架在椅背上，于低声交谈的间隙若有似无地撩了旁边人的几绺长发缠绕指尖，用两只肌肉健美的胳膊环绕出一个独属二人的私密范围。没人听得见他们到底在说什么，但很明显斑一点都没有生气的样子了，反而很温顺似的在听扉间低语，作业本摊开了有一道没一道地写划着。带土甩着发酸的右手走近，似乎在表哥脸上察觉到一点笑意，同时听见扉间的声音似乎构成几个词“……好看。”  
这是生米煮成熟饭了？嫁出去的表亲泼出去的……？他感到一阵恶寒的同时又为能分到手的赌金而窃喜，顿时纠结起来。扉间见他来了，看了看表差不多五分钟就该上课，便起身回到自己座位上。同时，同班快一学期的体委发誓从没见过这个懒散的学霸做过任何卫生或照顾同学方面的努力，这会却十分自觉积极地把斑面前的残羹剩饭都收好，外加整理好了桌面，才返回落座。  
“……？”想了半天，还是用沉默表示疑惑最安全。带土瞅着略年长的同桌，眉毛快掀到天花板上去。  
斑却看也不看他，手上流畅地在补数学作业。“没什么，我跟他讲清楚了，以后不吵架了。”  
……Ok. 短发的男生带着他的耐克眉毛放弃地把头扭回来，不想被暴脾气的表哥打，压下一句“谁家大老爷们吵架还tm带亲嘴的我就纳了闷了”，翻开课本准备上课。  
辉夜老师的高跟鞋一如既往地有节奏地踏着铃声上讲台。在查收了带土的罚抄后，模拟考就立刻开始了。她指挥大家在五分钟内把课桌拉成靠墙两边、中间清空的排放并把所有书包和课本读物都上交到前门口，然后带进来一位和她一样金发浅眸的男教师。“这位是桃式老师，从大学部来视察的外教，今天我们的口语考官。”老师应声向大家打招呼，很明显只会用外文交流。“请大家严肃对待，禁止交头接耳或作弊；模拟考流程和期末考基本一致，也不需要我再提醒期末考口语成绩将计入总GPA了吧。”辉夜老师交待完便回到后门边的座位上听课。  
明显比以往严肃许多的阵仗让许多同学都紧张起来，在这个理科重点班上英语是大部分人的弱项；教室里响起一波轻轻的嗡嗡声，在女老师清了嗓子之后便消失下去。比起困难的考试更让人害怕的是惹她生气后的后果吧。  
斑好整以暇地靠在椅背上，往左后方瞥一眼，听到扉间默默咬牙的细微声响，不觉有点想笑又有点揪心。理综优秀到进全国参赛还拿名次、篮球比赛横扫别校，看似完美到不现实的千手黄金王子所不为人知的弱点就是英语口语了。其实扉间文科真的不好，主要是因为他特别不喜欢不能用公式和演算解决的科目，他的笔试成绩还是斑在中考前给他开了好多小灶之后才硬补上去的。斑的脾气也爆，有时候讲急了就会拍桌子摔课本，还划烂过撕过扉间好多作业本。后来柱间有跟他开过玩笑，说他二弟最能灵活套用的恐怕就是常见的几句骂人话，因为补习的时候一天到晚被斑骂到记牢了。所以同窗这么多年，即便是作为冤家两人也养成了一种默契，那就是但凡遇到英语课上被全英文提问的时候，宇智波斑就都会靠向后桌、以难以察觉的角度稍偏过头掩着嘴给扉间念答案。这一套在几年的磨练下被两人玩得愈发纯熟，大部分情况下代课老师都察觉不到斑有动作，扉间这边就已经顺利“回答”完了问题。  
哎，这么说的话两人关系也算得上某种出生入死的战友了，为什么就不能和正常的兄弟一样呢，平常互相损损讲讲骚话，但大体上都还是同一战线，绝对不存在如此幼稚的作弄戏码。其实斑到现在也想不明白这十好几年以来，一直坐在他后桌的白毛小子到底是抱着怎样的心态在拆他的皮筋、扯他头发外加在课堂上屡屡作弄取笑他的，说是单纯的怨怼，那为什么要在他生气那次追出去道歉还给他擦眼泪呢——不得不说当时的二扉，怎么说呢，还真给人一种……柔情款款的香喷喷的绅士之类的错觉，虽然这错觉很快消失在十几分钟后再次将爪子伸向斑头发的物理课堂上；而且，似乎没有真正势不两立的男生们，会给死对头起那种无聊又超尴尬的外号吧。“斑斑，王文王，小斑球。”白瞎了老天给他的一副堪比广播学院男中音的磁性嗓，一天到晚最常说的话居然就是压低了声音、只给斑一人听见的不断重复的这几个外号。时时刻刻只要前座的男生靠近他的耳语范围就要发动攻势，常常令后者听见的讲课都是带着“斑斑球小斑球王文王”这令人气不打一出来却又无法发作因为没别人能听见而且太频繁了的音效……这些外号都是初中的时候开始的，大概也许是刚开始发育的宇智波因为久坐下盘稍有点肉吧；刚开始的时候恼火的斑在课上大叫着“老师千手扉间骚扰我不让我好好上课”，在被风格一向正经端庄的阿斯玛老师问到“哦，他说了些什么”时却羞恼到完全开不了口，只能攥着拳头听扉间和周围几个人压低了声笑。难道要好说歹说也是未来家族企业继承人、称霸校园的他宇智波斑大人，开口说报告老师他喊我小斑球？！这种羞耻心，很显然，带给扉间很多愉悦。更糟糕的后果是，不知怎的，日复一日水滴石穿地，斑自己竟然也……呃，逐渐习惯了？这种骚扰？偶尔扉间不在的时候听不到竟会错觉不能好好听课？！该死！怪就怪这混蛋声音太好听，为什么这么漂亮的音色非长在一个面瘫恶霸身上！  
谁没有萌动的青春期呢，这些年除了弟弟泉奈和勉强算半个靠谱兄弟的带土，斑身边最亲密也是最长久的存在也就是混蛋扉间了。其实对于两人的关系，所谓“冤家”的称呼，到底会不会多一分变一点味道，他不是没想过，也不能说不心动。以致于有段时间，好像就是被抱到怀里擦眼泪之后吧，一听到上课时扉间的低语他就会脸红，红到必须得把头发弄蓬一点遮住耳朵。但对方始终没有进一步表示，心高气傲如他自然不会去问；哼，不缺你这一人，收女生情书同样收到手软的宇智波家大少爷这样赌气地想，也绝对不打算跨出有损尊严的第一步。所谓高处不胜寒，他一直是孤独的，而背后那个沉默陪伴的影子始终不愿再多做一步。那就这样吧，他就一直用心学习用心写作，急着往更高的地方走。  
一直到今天这个吻……刚才带土那小子走进来的时候一副浮夸得不得了的“我懂”的表情，其实他俩之间什么也没说，或者说说了也跟没说一样。他回教室的时候看到扉间坐在旁边守着餐盒，便以为会再次收到道歉，除非高级一点。谁知道连这也是他想多——高一些的男生并没多作解释，虽然语气比平常温柔了些吧，但讲的都是照例意味不明的寒暄。刚才去哪里了啊。去书店看了会书。哦，看这么久不会累吗。还好，你怎么这么婆婆妈妈的。没啊，上午你提前走了，就有点担心，你……没有生气吧。  
嗯，最重份量的的也许就是这轻轻的，叹息般的一句。你……没有生气吧。当时斑嘴里咽到一半的豆皮寿司都差点卡住，刹那间心跳如鼓擂。他赶快喝了一口西柚汽水然后说，没啊，没那么严重，我做得也有些过分嘛。说完才意识到自己语速有多夸张地快。  
他来不及担心对方究竟有没有听清，放在本子边的左手腕和手背交界的那处，就传来了，给全身都带来电流的轻微触感。篮球队长修长有力的大手凑在他的旁边，大概可以全部覆盖住还有结余；现在他伸出食指中指，像羽毛般拂过一下又一下。他好看的红眼睛并没有看斑，而是照常地朝窗边偏转了角度视线自然下垂，他整个人从容而又漫不经心地让斑都开始怀疑自己究竟是不是被刻意地触碰到。即便如此，他也还是陶醉了。他不能不陶醉。一，二，三，四……他放纵自己被左手腕上那一小块皮肤操纵了全身，每一条微小神经都如同西柚汽水一样冒起了浮躁的粉色泡泡。十六岁的少年喉头发紧，感觉暖意顺着脊柱游走到脐下三寸，于是不得不交叉双腿来掩盖裤裆间明显得不得了的小帐篷。  
即使是在这样的时刻，好学生宇智波斑依然不忘用另一只手高效率补英语课的笔记。恍惚间他似乎听见一声叹息，你的头发真好看，又好像是在说他写的字。时间不够，情感容量也不够，他没听清楚。好在带土这小子来得也及时，他怕再这么暧昧地坐下去他会忍不住转过头抓住扉间那永远都洁白好看的校服衬衫领子说，白毛混蛋，我他妈的喜欢你。  
嗯，英语课，口语考试。辉夜老师会很生气自己缺了上午的课吧。而扉间那家伙又开始瞎紧张了。斑忍不住朝后稍稍扭头，果然对上对方凝视的眼神。他强压下自动加速的心跳，朝他微微一笑，以他们的暗号表达出“没关系伙计，I’ve got you.”  
“学号002，千手扉间。”卧槽，这人品。  
吱吱啦，哈哈，斑忍住笑，在这家伙没把握的时候连站起来椅子带出的声音都完全不同呢。  
“下午好，扉间同学。”  
“……下，下午好，桃式老师。”斑在心里为他尴尬的发音捏着冷汗，好在没说错名字，这个小个子老师看上去不太好惹的样子。  
“扉间同学，请自我介绍一下吧。”  
斑几乎能感觉到来自后桌的射穿了颈部的注视。“Emm… 我叫……千手扉间，我十七。岁。”停顿。斑扭头瞪了他一眼，扉间好像被重新上了发条的玩偶一般接着说：“Em，物理很好。喜欢化学。我学生。Over. ”  
教室里传来低低一片笑声，最响亮的来自扉间同样是文科偏科的哥哥柱间。但身为班长的他太过正直，宁可在这猥琐地嘲笑弟弟也坚决抵制考试作弊透风的行为。斑暗骂了一声并且确保扉间能听见。MDZZ！还tmd over! 游戏脑！石乐智！丢了我这么多年陪你浑水摸鱼的人！  
“大家安静，禁止交头接耳。”欢乐气氛没能持续到一秒，就被后面传来辉夜老师格外泠冽的英语打断。她听起来简直就像个超严厉的修女……还没等斑内心吐槽完，就被点名批评了：“宇智波斑，请注意自己行为，少些小动作。”啊！眼好尖……  
这位老师一直对斑偏爱，但也一直特别反对他上课给扉间提供“帮助”的行为。当然这是对她极高教学素质的体现，因为这种帮忙并无助于学生自主学习能力。而且对于一向铁手腕并且丝毫不怕给学生难看的辉夜老师来说，这种吩咐已经是格外留情面了。斑坐正了点，告诉自己接下来要有点技巧了。  
“好的。请向我介绍你们这周刚学习的Critical Thinking的几大要点。”  
“哈？”扉间完全茫然。教室里静到连掉一根针都能听见。斑在心里顿了顿，余光扫向低头记笔记的辉夜，然后低头咬着嘴角向后倚：  
“辩证思考。”  
“哦，哦。嗯，有Credibility, Bias, 呃……”  
“... Invested interests. ”  
“咳嗯——”辉夜老师格外响亮地清了清嗓子，看向斑这边。Shit.   
“很好。请用你自己的语言解释一下bias的含义。”  
“……”再一次地，能够穿透脖子和后脑勺的热切注视……你不能不回应这种注视啊。加上斑本来也有如果自己知道答案的问题不被回答就浑身难受的学霸强迫症。  
“……偏见……”  
“宇智波斑！”点名了。他不得不站起来，仍然背对着扉间。这个角度传答案将更具有挑战性，而且现在考官老师已经注意到他了。  
“好的，我们换一个问题，请做到独立回答。请与我们分享一则今年里你最开心的记忆。”  
沉默，快要被点着的沉默。实在没有办法，斑再次使出他的必杀技——身体略微往后仰，他知道此时扉间必然是凭借撑在桌面上的双手向前倾的，与他一同创造出两人间的听觉通道。旁边的带土不太想目睹即将发生的惨案，赶快把脸藏进中午刚抄了课文的本子里。  
“讲你实验的事情，比如——”  
“好了，012号宇智波斑！”现在辉夜老师已经气得不用英语了，她从座位上站起来，先向桃式老师道歉请求考试暂停，然后比平常都愤怒地朝两名学生斥责道：“我真的是受够你们两人了。交头接耳交头接耳，每次一到英语课上就这样，不管谁来教都这样。斑我知道你还敬我几分，但没想到刚才我格外强调了你还是继续违纪！”女老师气得胸口起伏不停，把讲义卷成筒在课桌上敲得山响，全班肃静到了能听见回音，斑留意到有几个文静的女生已经面含泪意。“好，也许你们关系好吧，好兄弟，好同学；但你以为这是对他好吗？你这是害了他！”  
然后接下来发生的事情，宇智波斑觉得他恐怕一辈子都无法忘怀。这也是他一生中最为神奇、最为美好的时刻之一，虽然发生在完全令人哭笑不得的尴尬场景之中。  
只听大筒木老师向前一步，响亮地质问道：“你现在能帮他答，你以后也能帮他答吗？宇智波斑，我问你，你能帮千手扉间回答一辈子吗？”  
然后，出乎所有人意料地，冷酷又淡漠的千手扉间，从未正面回应过老师训责的千手扉间，一直在后座上欺负了宇智波斑十一年的千手扉间，在这个时候从课桌上面牵住了前座男生的手，放到唇边亲了一口。他转过身，朝着目瞪口呆的全班同学和老师，响亮而又坚定地回答道：“报告老师，完全没问题。我打算让斑一直在我身边，打算一直向他学习，所有的英语问题都给他来回答。”然后他又朝向没太搞清楚状况但显然也被他这一吻给弄呆了的桃式老师，异常字正腔圆地说了一句：  
“My, favorite memory this year, is, Uchiha Madara, Student No. 012. ”  
全班哄堂大笑，连辉夜老师也气得哭笑不得然后掩了嘴笑。斑全身都涨红了，感觉整个人都飘上了云端。虽然太羞耻了，但讲真，这比他考一千次英语满分都叫人开心，因为这几句话回答了他执着了整个青春期的最重要问题。完美点题，100分。死白毛，你让我等了好久啊。好吧，那接下来的余生也稍微给你欺负下，好像也没什么太大问题。  
当然他的感动被接下来扉二思考了下然后格外正直地补充了一句“但我还是会好好学习英语的，老师。大哥告诉我打小报告是不好的。”之后打了个绊，又被紧接着带土那小子喷到他裤腿上的饮料打了另一个，也是无妨。  
没办法，校园早恋故事嘛，没有谁能做到十全十美。

 

(END)


End file.
